Nightmare
by spongecake 2
Summary: Kazuya/Jun... sort of... And that’s you’ve become for me, Jun. A nightmare. Please, let him fester. Let him rot.


**Nightmare**

**By spongecake 2... NO FUCKING SHIT, MAN!**

**Disclaimer: Namco owns Pac-man as well, and don't you forget it, bitch.**

**Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes. I know what you're thinking.**

"**Jun, described as a nightmare? How radically and delightfully absurd!"**

**Well, allow me to qualify this statement. I had this sort of idea thing. A letter from Asuka's dad (whatever his name is, TELL US NAMCO, IT'D BE SO MUCH EASIER!) to Jun, which is something I'm pretty surprised that it's not been done before. I liked the idea. So I do what I always do. Ruin the entire idea with an insultingly short pile of random. Oh well, I've cocked it all up again.**

**Fun Fact: While reading this, I would suggest listening to Invocation by Killing Joke. I did while I was writing. Anyway, read and review.**

* * *

Dear Jun,

Well, I'm so glad you made it to the birth last month. It's a shame the WWWC called you back. Considering the circumstances, surely they'd give you maternity leave, what with your little boy. Speaking of which, how is Jin? Last we saw of him, he looked so healthy. He's got your eyes, you know, Jun. And your fringe. Though, other than that, he looks so much like...

... I've put the issue off for long enough. I have to tell you something, and I know you won't like it, but I have to say it.

Jun...

Please... just let him go.

Not just for your sake. For our sakes too. Our parents, me, Jin's. Everyone. I wish I wouldn't have to say this, but you're giving no answers. I'm desperate to know that you won't simply waste your life pining for him. Mother keeps asking what you saw him in, but I know exactly what you saw him. You saw what you see in everyone. A slither of good.

Well, to me, that slither is certainly well hidden under that bastard's callous mind. Jun, I don't want to upset you, I seriously don't, but I have to tell you this.

He _hated _you.

He hated, detested, reviled, loathed, despised and ostracized you in everyway possible. He never treated you with anything other than scorn. He hated you more than clouds hate the ground, or the animal hates the cage, or the ice hates the warmth. You claim he loved you, and he did, in his own twisted way, but that's what you didn't realise...

He hates _because _he loves you. You were all he dreamed of, and it was never a good dream. You were his nightmare. You haunted his visions and clouded his feelings. Your declarations of love were so pure, even he could not refuse them, and they pound into him like a hideous invocation, repeating over and over, making his love for you only stronger, and his hatred more potent.

And that's you've become for me, Jun. A nightmare. Your misery and lament makes me fear for your health, both physical and psychological. Please, don't dwindle away the years, convincing yourself that it'd all be better if he were here. It wouldn't. It would be painful for him. Most people think he raped you to give you Jin, but, in a way, you were the one raping _him._ He hated himself over what happened that night all those years ago. Is it really a surprise that Heihachi defeated him so easily? He let himself die. He _willed _himself to destruction.

I'm not asking you forget him. I wish I could, but I know it would be impossible even if you wanted to. Nor is it wrong to be sad for the loss of a loved one. All I'm asking is to simply accept it, and let Kazuya go. Hopefully you understand that I'm not just asking you on our parents' behalf, or Jin's, and your's and mine, though I am. More, than anybody else, do it for him.

Let him fester as he wanted to. Let him rot. I'm sorry to say this, and I know it will hurt you, but I had to. I had to hurt you, so I could save you.

Reply soon, and ask the WWWC about maternity leave. Seriously, calling you back? That sort of behaviour should be illegal.

Your loving brother.

* * *

**Yes, t'is indeed random. So yeah, don't expect to update often for a while. I've got SIX FEGGING weeks of preparatory work for my art exam, which is a pain. I like art, but still, an EXAM? Can't I just say "I can draw, can't I?" and save a lot of time and effort. Still, by then, I might just have thrown together a starting point for Volley of Bullets.**

**Yeah, I can hear all the screams of horror and the unfolding of bile umbrellas. Yes, fear my awful writing and entirely unlike-able OC's, mortals! Anyway, that's about that. I'll still be reviewing whenever I can, so yeah. Now, I shall now disappear in an attempt to end this long winded Author's Note using... err... MY SATANIC POWERS! **

**(Vanishes in a puff of beef-flavoured smoke)**


End file.
